De esas que podrían salvar el mundo
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "Problemas" no es un término fidedigno para describir lo que le pasa con él. Se ha revisado las encías, asistido a un chequeo ocular y hecho un análisis de sangre, y no parece ser nada patológico. Pero es evidente que le pasa algo. A ella. Con el Okumura que no es profesor, quiere decir. [Izumo/Rin] [Oneshot] [Unilateral]


Disclaimer: _Ao no Exorcist_ no me pertenece, lo cual es de agradecer, porque si fuera mío mi naturaleza desastrosa me habría impedido sacar la segunda temporada este año (?)

 **NdA:** sé que es un must del mundillo pero yo empecé a ver el anime la semana pasada ;w; y como todavía no me he terminado la primera temporada porque estoy de exámenes, no sé yo cómo será la relación que mantienen Rin e Izumo ahora mismo, así que me ha salido esto en base a lo que he visto, y espero que no os parezca muy descabellado :´D

Cortito, simplón y escrito más que nada para aplacar los nervios que me provoca el tener un examen mañana.

* * *

 _De esas que podrían salvar el mundo_

por

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **N** o es que Izumo tenga problemas con Okumura. "Problemas" no es un término fidedigno para describir lo que le pasa con él. Se ha revisado las encías, asistido a un chequeo ocular y hecho un análisis de sangre, y no parece ser nada patológico. Pero es evidente que le pasa _algo_. A ella. Con el Okumura que no es profesor, quiere decir. Con el que no tiene gafas, ni unos ojos casi transparentes, sino mucho más turbios y _oscuros_ y eléctricos, y que carece de una mente ordenada y prodigiosa, y al que le faltan esos lunares color ceniza que Izumo puede admitir que son graciosos, porque francamente, ni siquiera ella tiene corazón para pensar en Yukio como en un chico de su edad que peca de las mismas estupideces que los demás.

Yukio es, de hecho, bastante decente. Para ser un chico. Y para ser de su edad. Pero su hermano, _oh_ , su hermano. No es que a Izumo le caiga mal, pero no puede evitar pensar que todo sería más fácil si él no fuera tan tosco. Ni tan determinado. Tiene que ponerle una fuerza excesiva a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, y se emociona con tonterías como el manantial de cristal del bosque que hay cerca de la academia, o el peluche en forma de conejo que le toca en una rifa, e incluso con el pretencioso de Shima jugando a ser adivino.

El otro Okumura (el desgarbado, altisonante, manos _siempre_ en los bolsillos) se implica demasiado en todo lo que hace. Le cuesta encender una vela sin quemarla, y esa máxima se aplica para él a todo lo demás. Como el otro día, cuando Izumo se subió a una escalera en el laboratorio para alcanzar un frasco de hierbabuena, resbaló en el último peldaño dentro del mocasín y el muy bestia no solo la atrapó al vuelo, como uno hace con esas peras que se caen de los árboles cuando están demasiado amarillas, sino que en el proceso se cargó la escalera, la estantería con el resto de plantas medicinales y EN FIN, le chamuscó un poco la falda, porque es leal como los animales, pero a veces destroza más de lo que soluciona, en su ímpetu por protegerlos a todos ellos. Con toda esa valentía de pacotilla.

 _Qué loco está. Loco de remate._

Hay conocimientos básicos que a Okumura se le escapan. Le suenan a chino mandarín, como poco. Le resbalan por la piel como si fueran aceite o él estuviera forrado de plástico. Para empezar, no sabe hacer una tarta de cumpleaños en condiciones, y para seguir, sus neuronas se han declarado en huelga indefinida desde que Izumo lo conoce –puede que incluso desde antes– y ni siquiera es capaz de programar su móvil para que lo despierte por las mañanas, y tiene que recurrir siempre a Yukio, porque es un irresponsable que piensa que puede arreglarlo todo inventándose una excusa disparatada y sonriendo con ansiedad.

No tiene el más mínimo respeto por las convenciones académicas, el muy patán. Ni por los horarios. Ni por los turnos para comprar el desayuno en la cafetería. Ni por la forma correcta de colocarse la corbata del uniforme, la cual lleva siempre anudada de una manera impecable, pero raída, holgada alrededor del cuello. No es que Izumo se haya fijado, pero vaya, salta demasiado a la vista como para no darse cuenta. Y siempre lleva el pelo hecho un desastre, como si se lo hubiera amasado un cuervo con las garras. Se cree capaz de lograrlo todo a base de entusiasmo; que para compensar su ineptitud teórica solo tiene que bordarlo en la práctica.

Y tiene _cola._ ¡Tiene cola! No es que a Izumo le preocupe demasiado todo ese asunto demoníaco suyo, pero vaya, podría tener un poco de educación y escondérsela. No le costaría nada, ¿no? O por lo menos podría _peinársela_ o _algo_. A Izumo le distrae. Se mueve un montón, como la de los gatos, sobre todo cuando están en clase y Rin, ( _Okumura_ , se corrige, un poco enfadada consigo misma, porque Izumo necesita estar siempre a la gresca con alguien, por principios) se aburre. Parece bastante mullida y suave, y le llena la cabeza de estupideces insustanciales, como la manecilla de ese reloj tan raro que usan los hipnotizadores. Le hace preguntarse si a Rin le molestaría que se la acariciasen, como a los gatos, o si le gustaría hasta cierto punto, y luego se revolvería y le mordería la mano.

A ella no, claro. Tendría que estar loca para tocarle.

 _Qué loca estoy. Loca de remate._

–Ey, cejas –le sisea en medio de Farmacología Demoníaca, porque esa es otra, no posee la más mínima consideración con aquellos que quieren atender. Siempre tiene que exteriorizar sus pensamientos, que son demasiado brillantes para guardárselos y masticarlos él solito.

Tampoco se entera de cómo va el tema de la confianza. Es de los que te agarran el codo cuando les ofreces la mano. El muy idiota.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

Procura imprimirle la irritación suficiente como para que Okumura no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra en lo que queda de clase. En primer lugar, ni siquiera entiende por qué se ha sentado hoy con ella. O quizá sí, pero la idea le molesta tanto que se niega a dedicarle más de un segundo.

 _Porque Moriyama tiene gripe y ha faltado._

–Izumo –intenta Okumura nuevamente, cansino como él solo–. Ey, Izumo.

 _Ve a sentarte con tus amigotes,_ podría decirle. _Dales la tabarra a ellos y a mí déjame en paz._

–Por Dios –suspira con hartazgo. Las coletas ondean un poco cuando se gira para encararlo, oculta tras su pesado manual–, qué quieres.

–¿Haces conmigo el trabajo de Historia? –pregunta despacio. Esperanzado. Con esa pinza ridícula que Bon le dio para que se sujetara el flequillo. Blandiendo el lápiz como si fuera la mismísima Kurikara porque, _otra vez_ , no sabe hacer nada con delicadeza–. El de los demonios japoneses del siglo XV.

Izumo arquea las cejas gruesas. Sorprendida.

–¿Va en serio? –inquiere en susurros, suspicaz–. Si quisiera suspender Historia entregaría el trabajo en blanco directamente.

–No soy _tan_ malo en Historia –se defiende él, frunciendo el ceño. Su cola se agita y le roza el brazo, y a Izumo se le pone la carne de gallina, porque se conoce lo suficiente para tener claro a esas alturas que la cercanía, _su_ cercanía forma parte de lo que sea que le pasa–. O sea, está claro que no soy una eminencia –hace una pausa. Duda–. Se dice "eminencia", ¿verdad? –por toda respuesta, Izumo pone los ojos en blanco, _madre del Señor_ –. Me gusta esa asignatura. Es… interesante. Sobre todo la parte de la Inquisición –y añade–. A ti es a quien mejor se le da.

–Y quieres arrimarte al sol que más calienta.

Rin ( _Okumura_ ) la mira con desconcierto.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que quieres hacerlo conmigo porque soy la que mejor… _oh_ , olvídalo –gruñe, comenzando a agobiarse, porque cómo iba a esperar ella que Okumura conociese ese refrán, _ilusa, que eres una ilusa de campeonato._

–El monasterio en el que Yukio y yo nos criamos está lleno de libros sobre demonios en la antigüedad –sigue él, impertérrito–. He estado mirando en la biblioteca de la academia, y muchos de los que hay en el monasterio no aparecen aquí. He pensado que podría utilizarlos –clava la vista en las rodillas–. El problema es que no soy muy bueno expresándome por escrito. No soy muy bueno expresándome, en general. Y todo lo que veo en los libros siempre me parece importante, así que acabo copiando hasta los pies de foto –levanta los ojos con una renuencia que a Izumo se le astilla en el corazón–. No quiero que hagas tú todo el trabajo. Pero podrías… Yukio dice que tienes buenas técnicas de estudio. Estaría bien que me dieras alguna pauta –resopla, avergonzado–. Nunca he hecho una redacción con nadie. Y quiero sacar buena nota en esta. Sé que puedo hacerlo, y no voy a llegar a Paladín siendo mediocre.

–Rin, haz el favor –carraspea Yukio tras su escritorio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia por encima de la montura de las gafas para que cierre el pico.

Sería mucho más sencillo si Okumura no tuviese ese sueño que en cualquier otra persona Izumo encontraría ridículo, pero que en él ha aprendido a respetar. Le mira de reojo las orejas puntiagudas cada vez que cambia de página. Ve sobresalir los colmillos de su labio superior cuando se concentra. Se pregunta por todo lo que habrá pasado. Cuánto tardan en cicatrizarle las heridas. Las de fuera, las de dentro. Cómo era su padre. Qué película es la que le apetece ver cuando la tristeza le pesa demasiado y le impide levantarse de la cama. Dónde aprendió a cocinar así, como lo hace, con ese cuidado reverencial que desentona tanto con el resto de Rin ( _Okumur- oh, qué más da_ ). Qué tipo de chicas le gustan. Si ella podría gustarle, de ser un poco más amigable e ingenua y con un corazón más noble y más arriesgado y _rubia_.

 _Oh. Maldita sea._

La cola vuelve a rozarle el brazo, e Izumo se encuentra punteándola con el bolígrafo, curiosa hasta la médula. Se retuerce; esquiva la capucha de su bolígrafo de tinta aguamarina, y en una de esas, se enrosca alrededor del tubo y se lo arrebata, obligándole a dar un saltito nervioso en su asiento y a estampar las palmas de las manos en la madera del escritorio, que cruje y atrae la atención de todos los demás.

Rin le sonríe con insolencia por encima del hombro. Como un crío orgulloso de su propia travesura. Y a ella se le caen los esquemas cuando entiende que le parece una buena sonrisa. De esas que podrían salvar el mundo. Una sonrisa _bonita._

–Te lo devuelvo si haces la redacción conmigo –intenta él. Se le apaga un poco la diversión del rostro pálido. La escruta con atención.

E Izumo debe estar majareta, desquiciada, trastornada, mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, porque en lugar de mandarlo al diablo –lo cual sería bastante paradójico, la verdad– escupe:

–Vale.

Y eso.

Eso es lo que le pasa.

* * *

Básicamente creo que no shippeo a nadie, pero me pareció divertido imaginarme a Izumo comprendiendo que le hacía tilín Rin (o Shima), así que here we go~

 _¿Un review por los peluches de las rifas?_


End file.
